Across the falls
by InsaneKitten994
Summary: When the twins are invited for a road trip to gravity falls things get a bit strange, Random objects start appearing in the shack that no one knows about. Even ford is worried when random portals start popping up in town and with Dipper starting his own journals it gives bills the chance to give Dipper the biggest entry ever! (AU world no shipping.rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_It's been so long since I've had a good adventure, Of course I've had normal adventures like new friends, new school, blah blah blah and all that. I'm talking a real adventure with ghosts, demons, aliens, evil guys and saving the world kind of junk. I miss the one place that that always used to happen... Good ole Gravity Falls. Our grunkles used to live there but since our grunkle ford came back the two have been traveling the worked together, so we haven't been able to visit gravity falls. I really miss it there I kind of wish we could-_

"yo bro-bro!" A certain hyper, sweater loving sister bounced up behind me, and in the process scaring the living crud out of me and sending my journal and everything else with it flying. She picked up the journal and plopped it on my head with a grin. "Still missing your old journal eh dipper?" I sighed and grabbed it from her.

"It's not the journal so much I miss Mabel-"

"But you still miss it"

"...Fine I miss grunkle fords journal too but that's not what I really miss. Mabel don't you ever get bored with our lives?" She stared at the ceiling for a moment giving off her usual thinking face.

"Hmmm nah! I mean come on dipper look at all the fun we have here! We have friends we go places heck mom and dad even are giving us their old car! ...ok the car isn't as exciting since it's a broken ole thing though... but that's beside the point!"

"But Mabel it's all so... normal. Don't you find it boring?"

"Nnnnope!"

"Oh really Mabel? You really expect me to believe that you're totally fine living an average teen life?" I chuckled and watched her make a few different silly faces as she tried to make and excuse. I gave her another moment just to see what she could think of. A moment later she gave a small "Ah-ha!" and ran off crashing into something apparently and what sounded like her tossing things around. Ok I retract my normal statement Mabel's still a bit crazy. She slide to a halt in my doorway her arms filled with a big blob of pink and apparently orange today?

"Waddles is anything but normal!" She held up her little- uh not so little pig dressed in another one of her many sweaters. I paused and started laughing.

"Alright alright you win. You and waddles are defiantly not average!" She grinned and plopped waddles of the floor while

She triumphantly put her hands on her hips with a snide grin on her face. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of keys that she started spinning around on her finger."So bro-bro wanna go be an average boring teen and drive around town?"

"...oh what the heck why not!" She grinned and ran off down the stairs I grabbed my sweater and ran off after her.

"I GOT DRIVERS SEAT!"

"Oh no! I am not letting you drive!"

 **-*somewhere in between dimensions*-**

The yellow triangle stood glaring down at a small spacial window showing a pair of teens laughing and horsing around as they got into a car. "I swear those two will pay! How dare they mess up the final stages of my plan especially when I was so close?" The triangle turned his back on the portal and gazed at the vast amount of portals scattered among his vast dark prison. He floated over to another one where applause and laughter could be heard. "Oh ho ho hoo! It seems these may be of more use than I thought! Watch out pine tree ill make sure to come back for you..."

-* _This is for a random idea i had as i was scrolling through gravity falls fanfics and fanart so lets hope it goes well. Also i may not upload a new chapter for a while depends on available time and my ideas. Also im rating this for T because of possible later chapters.I havent written a story in a while But still enjoy the story everyone! And if you havent figured it out this is going to feature alternate reality fan fic ideas and have a whole story about that i may write a side fic for one too. please tell me what you think as well its much appreciated._ *-


	2. Chapter 2

It was sunset by the time we got back home from our drive, Mom and Dad were a bit annoyed that we ran off without saying where we were going. They decided not to drag on about it thank god But instead dragged me and Mabel in for dinner. We sat there happily going on and on about places we wanted to visit on a road trip for the summer. It took us months to convince them to let us do it but we did it! Our parents smiled at us as we chattered on and on about going to different states when we heard the phone going off.

"I've got it you kids can go ahead and keep talking," Our dad said as he got up and went into the hall to answer the house phone. Of course we were about to keep talking since we were excited until we heard dad say, "oh hey Uncle Stan!….. Yeah they're here." We instantly perked up and we would have ran right to the phone, but mom gave us the look that said we'd be in trouble if we did. So instead we shut up and tried to listen. "Hey kids come here for a sec!" dad hollered,

we instantly ran over with Mabel pushing me aside to get there first "Ya snooze ya lose bro!" she stated excitedly. Dad pressed a button and put Grunkle Stan on speaker phone. "Grunkle Stan! Where are you this time!? Are you in some super secret island with tons of magic fairies!? Oh oh or are you hunting a ghost pirate who-," I covered her mouth just so we could here Stan, she kept trying to talk through my hand of course.

"Sorry Stan, So how are you and Grunkle Ford?" I said and actually gave Stan a moment to reply. Stan chuckled since he probably knew I had shut Mabel up momentarily even without having to see it.

"Heya kids, Me and Ford are doing great. The stories are a bit long ill have to tell you when you guys come visit," I dropped my hand from Mabels mouth and we were both thoroughly confused.

"what do you mean visit? Did you guys stop at shore somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah were leaving the boat with an old buddy of ours, But hows about a visit to gravity falls? Were getting on the train now since the car broke down, and hey I hear you two got your licenses. So what do you say kids I already asked your parents." Me and Mabel looked at our parents who were smiling. Mabel was ecstatic, she was ready to jump in the car right away. I was too and gladly wanted to go up to see everyone right away… but I'm the more mature twin so I obviously controlled myself.

"Oh my god that's great! When can we come up Grunkle Stan? Hey do you guys still do adventures with the paranormal stuff? Is ford there with you I want to ask him some questions." Mabel and my parents sighed they knew I could get a bit carried away at times Mabel just stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really bro-bro? And I thought I was bad." She stated with a small chuckle.

"Sorry dipper I didn't catch that last part the phone service isn't good here," the sound of an announcement came in the background, and it sounded like ford was yelling to Stan. "Ok hey kids we gotta go we'll see you there ok? And I-" Before Stan could finish the phone went dead, we shrugged figuring the phone service disconnected him. Mabel turned to me and grinned,

"Dipper you know we have to go see them and think we can see everyone! Like Candy, Greta, Pacifica, Soos, Old man mcgucket, and even a certain girl whose name rhymes with..uhhh bendy. Ehhh wink wink nudge nudge" She was nudging me with that annoying matchmaker look in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and nudged her back.

"Oh come on Mabel I'm sou over that!," I stated and I doubt anyone believed it even I didn't. So instead I ran for the stairs to pack " Last one to finish packing has to sit in shotgun!" I ran off hearing Mabel call out to me how unfair it was I got a head start, I burst into my room excited and started hunting down everything id need to pack. I noticed my own journal on my desk and opted to write a quick entry,

 _I'm finally getting to go on another adventure to the best place ever! I cant wait to investigate!_


End file.
